bezaubernde_jeanniefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Guter Rat ist teuer
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser Jeannies Flasche wackelt auf dem Tisch und beginnt sich zu drehen. Sie schwebt los und die Treppe hinauf. Sie fliegt um Tony herum, der gerade an einem Tisch sitzt und arbeitet. Er meint, dass er dachte, sie wäre schlafen gegangen. Dann öffnet er die Flasche und Jeannie erscheint. Sie erzählen sich gegenseitig, dass sie dachten, der jeweils andere wäre schlafen gegangen. Nelson sagt, dass er noch an seinem Modell arbeiten wollte. Jeannie stützt sich auf seine Schulter und zaubert ihm einen Kuchen herbei. Sie fragt, ob er weiß, was da drin ist. Tony antwortet, dass es 4000 Kalorien sind. Jeannie lsäst sie deswegen wieder verschwinden. Sie sagt, dass er wieder keine Schuhe anhabe. Nelson will jedoch keine und sagt, dass er sich sonst, wie ein fetter, alter Kalif fühlt. Jeannie beruhigt ihn, dass er weder alt noch fett sei. Stattdessen sei er sehr ansehnlich. Sie sagt, dass es ein Kinderspielzeug sei. Nelson erwidert, dass es ein exaktes Modell ihrer Rakete sei. Jeannie meint, dass es ein idealer Zeitpunkt für einen Strandspaziergang sei und Tony fragt, warum sie nicht runtergehe. Sie will aber lieber Zeit mit ihm verbringen Tony ist nun mit dem Modell fertig und sagt Jeannie, dass es echt wäre, wenn es jetzt in die Luft gehen würde.Jeannie lässt die Rakete nun starten und sie fliegt gegen das Fenster.Jeannie sagt, dass die Raketen dafür doch da seien. Akt I thumb|Jeannie liest in einer Zeitschrift, die sie über ihrem Kopf schweben lässt. Jeannie liegt wenig später auf der Couch und liest in einer Zeitschrift, die sie vor ihrem Kopf schweben lässt. Als Tony das sieht muss er lachen und Jeannie fragt, was er macht. Sie sagt, dass sie eine Schriftrolle liest: "Die Emanzipation der modernen Frau". Sie fragt, was das heißt. Nelson sagt, dass sie sich um so etwas nicht kümmern müsse. Doch Jeannie will dies verstehen, damit sie ihm gefallen könne. Nelson antwortet, dass sie ihm sehr gut gefällt und tadellos sei. Sie soll so bleiben wie sie ist, weil es besser für sie sei. Sie fragt ihn, ob er ihr heute Abend ein wenig die Stadt zeigen könne. Tony will dies natürlich tun, bekommt aber Zweifel, als er sieht, wie sie angezogen ist. Sie sehe nämlich aus, als ob sie vom Maskenball kommt. Sie fragt, wie sie aussehen solle. Er meint, dass sie jemanden suchen solle, der gut angezogen ist und sich genauso anziehen solle. Jeannie blinzelt sich nun einen Anzug an. Nelson erklärt, dass sie ihn falsch verstanden habe. Sie soll sich nicht so aufführen. Nelson geht nun. Jeannie läuft ihrem Meister allerdings hinterher, doch der ist schon weggefahren. Jeannie sieht nun ihre Nachbarin und geht ins Haus zurück. In der Zeitschrift, liest sie, einige Fragen: "Verhält sich der Mann gleichgültig? Weiß er nicht zu schätzen. Sie liest, dass sie sich über die männliche Überheblichkeit hinwegsetzen soll. Außerdem soll sie unabhängig, selbstständig, unberechenbar sein. Sie solle sich mit ihm auf seinen eigenen Gebieten messen. Jeannie beginnt nun zu überlegen. thumb|Tony verlässt die Raumkapsel. Bellows und Healy sitzen derweil an einem Kontrollpult, während Nelson in einer Raumkapsel sitzt und Tests vornimmt. Der Druck im D2-Tank ist normal und Nelson prüft nun den D3-Tank. Nelson sagt, dass er normal sei. Die Temperatur im Raumanzug unter normal. Der Druck ist normal. Nelson sagt, dass ihm etwas schwindlig wird. Healy lässt ihn den Notsauerstoff einschalten. Nelson sagt, dass der D2-Zeiger auf normal steht. Healy will Nelson nun runterholen. Ein Mann öffnet die Luke, während Tony aussteigt. Anschließend meint er zu Healy, dass die Sauerstoffversorgung blockiert gewesen sein muss. Bellows fragt ihn nun, wie er sich fühle. Nelson sagt, dass er sich hungrig fühle. Bellows fragt ihn, ob er nicht die Tube Roastbeef gegessen habe. Nelson antwortet, dass er deswegen so hungrig sei. Bellows verabschiedet sich bis morgen früh. Healy sagt, dass er das beste chinesische Restaurant entdeckt hat und lädt ihn dorthin zu Kranichen und Eiern ein. Nelson sagt, dass er allein gehen müsse, da Nelson zuhause essen werde. Er hat nämlich ein Mädchen gefunden, dass für ihn kocht. Healy fragt ihn, wo er diesen Schatz gefunden habe. Nelson antwortet, dass er sie am Strand aufgefischt habe. Healy fragt nun, ob sie auch mal für sie beide kochen könnte. Nelson antwortet, dass sie eine furchtbare Köchin sei Akt II thumb|Die emanzipierte Jeannie begrüßt Nelson. Als Tony zuhause eintrifft ruft er nach Jeannie und macht das Licht an. Im Schlafzimmer herrscht Unordnung und Tony ruft nach Jeannie. Er fragt, ob sie oben sei. Als er in die Küche geht, steht das Geschirr unberührt da. Er fragt sich, was das heißen soll und ruft nach Jeannie. Diese kommt die Treppe herunter und fragt, wie es ihm gehe. Er fragt, was sie gemacht habe. Jeannie sagt, dass sie nichts gemacht hat und legt sich auf die Couch. Sie sagt, dass sie sich mit der Emanzipation der Frau beschäftigt hat. Tony sagt, dass sie das so gefesselt haben muss, dass sie die ganze Hausarbeit vergessen hat. Jeannie hat sie aber nicht vergessen, sondern will, dass er sie macht. Sie liest ihm vor, dass sie keine Arbeitsbiene sein soll, sondern die Arbeit mit ihm teilen soll. Nelson sagt, dass das nur für normale Frauen gilt und sie eine Dschinni sei. Sie brauche nur mit den Augen zu zwinkern und schon sei sie fertig. Sie sagt, dass es nicht so selbstverständlich sei. Außerdem verweist er darauf, dass er Astronaut sei und keine Haushälterin. Jeannie sagt, dass er seinen Horizont erweitern müsse. Jeannie gibt ihm nun einen Besen. Sie will die Tür öffnen. Tony blickt durch den Spion und der Paketbote sagt, dass er etwas für Mrs. Nelson hat. Tony unterschreibt die Rechnung. Jeannie sagt, dass eine Frau die Garderobe haben soll, die sie anziehend und unwiderstehlich macht. Der Nerzmantel kommt morgen. Jeannie sagt, dass sie in Kapitel 3 gelernt hat, wie man ein Kreditkonto eröffnet. Tony verlangt nun diese subversive Literatur. Die Schachteln gehen ins Geschäft zurück und er fragt, wie er es sich leisten soll. Jeannie blinzelt sich das Kleid an den Leib und fragt, ob sie es behalten darf. Sie becirct Nelson, der ihr das Kleid, die Schuhe und das Parfüm gestattet. Sie küsst ihn und Nelson meint, dass sie das nicht aus der Illustrierten habe. Sie wollen nun essen und Jeannie kündigt Kaviar, Champagner, Filet Mignon orientalisch mit frischem Spargel und gebackene Erlasca. Nelson fragt, ob sie es nicht hinzaubern wolle. Sie sagt, dass Nelson ab jetzt die Zauberei mit dem Kreditkonto macht. thumb|Sadelia tanzt einen Haremstanz. Im Restaurant bestellt Tony nach der Karte. Er will zwei mal Filet Mignon bestellen, doch Jeannie bestellt den Fisch. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie nach Lektion 2 selbstsicher und unberechenbar sein muss, ohne aufzufallen. Tony bestellt nun zwei Filets Seezunge. Der Ober empfiehlt ihnen dazu einen Weißwein, einen schönen Chablis. Doch Jeannie will lieber einen Champagner. Nelson fragt ob es Lektion 3 ist. Doch Jeannie antwortet, dass es Lektion 5 ist "Eine kostspielige Frau wird sehr geschätzt". Nelson sagt Jeannie, dass er es schön findet, dass sie sich für die moderne amerikanische Frau interessiert, allerdings solle sie es dann ganz sein. Jeannie sagt, dass sie sich nicht mehr so amüsiert habe, seit ihr Meister Sultan Harun ar-Raschid den großen Marco Polo empfing. Nelson fragt sie, ob sie wirklich Marco Polo gesehen habe. Jeannie bestätigt dies und sagt, dass sie gemeinsam auf Löwenjagd gegangen sind. Nelson fragt, wie er war. Sie sagt, dass es ein Löwe war, der nicht beißt. Der Garcon schenkt nun ein. Da wird das Lokal verdunkelt und ein Mann tritt vor. Er sagt, dass sie ihnen jetzt einen echten Haremstanz präsentieren werden. Jeannie freut sich und sagt, dass sie einen solchen immer beim Sultan getanzt hat. Als Tänzerin wird Sadelia angekündigt. Es hebt sich nun der Vorhang und Sadelia beginnt zu tanzen. Jeannie wird eifersüchtig, als sie Tony gebannt auf Sadelia starren sieht. Diese geht nun mit dem Tuch als Schleier vor dem Gesicht zu Tony, der kurz zu Jeannie blickt. Diese meint, dass man sie früher den Krokodilen vorgeworfen hätte. Jeannie sagt, dass sie nie eine Haremstänzerin war und eine Hochstaplerin ist. Nelson ermahnt sie, sich zu benehmen. Sadelia nähert sich nun wieder Tonys Tisch und tanzt vor ihm. Jeannie ist immer noch eifersüchtig und sagt, dass sie nicht gut genug ist, um vor Kameltreibern zu tanzen. Sie werde ihm nun zeigen, wie man das macht. Jeannie steht nun auf und beginnt zu tanzen. Tony zieht sie mit und will mit ihr gehen. Er nimmt noch die Rechnung mit und der Mann verlangt noch die Bezahlung. Nelson liest nun die Rechnung über 64 Dollar. Der Mann sagt, dass da die Vergnügungssteuer schon enthalten ist. Jeannie erwidert, dass dies kein Vergnügen für sie war und sie sich bewege, wie ein Hund der Flöhe hat. Der Mann sagt nun, dass Sadelia seine Frau sei. Jeannie antwortet, dass er einem Leid tun könne. Nelson gibt ihm nun den Scheck und geht dann. Bevor sie durch die Tür treten, lässt Jeannie Sadelia nun ganz schnell tanzen und geht dann. thumb|Jeannie ist verärgert, als Tony sagt, dass sie keine normale Frau ist. Als sie wieder zuhause sind, meint Tony, dass er so etwas komisches noch nie gesehen habe. Jeannie fragt, wohin sie morgen gehen und Nelson sagt, dass sie nirgendwohin gehen. Jeannie fragt, was mit den 17 Lektionen sei, die sie noch ausprobieren müsse. Doch Nelson sagt, dass sie die vergessen könnte und die Verfasser der Illustrierten sicher nicht an ihn gedacht haben. Jeannie will eine typische Frau sein. Nelson sagt, dass sie vielleicht einmal eine Frau ist, aber keine typische. Jeannie sagt, dass sie sich seit 2000 Jahren schon Mühe gibt. Nelson sagt, dass sie sich dann weiter Mühe geben solle, aber nie eine normale Frau sein wird. Jeannie schiebt Nelson nun ins Schlafzimmer, dass er rückwärts ins Bett stürzt. Außerdem sagt Nelson noch, dass sie eine Menge lernen muss. Jeannie geht derweil wieder in ihre Flasche. Die Zeitschrift lässt sie ebenfalls zu sich kommen und liest in ihrer Flasche weiter. Am nächsten Morgen will Tony frühstücken und ruft nach Jeannie. Er blickt in ihre Flasche und sieht die Zeitschrift an. Er liest eine Stellenanzeige, wo man auch ohne Berufserfahrung tätig werden kann. thumb|Jeannie holt ein fertiges Gericht aus dem Wunderherd. Jeannie ist derweil in einem Kaufhaus, wo sie die Kundinnen mit der Formel Allah sei mit Ihnen. begrüßt. Jeannie will ihnen nun den Wunderherd, das neueste Küchenwunder verkaufen. Die Frau fragt nun, was das besondere an diesem Herd sei. Sie liest nun die Produktbeschreibung vor und sagt, dass zum Herd eine automatische Mechanik, elektrische Uhr, rostfreie Stahlschalter, ein eingebautes Thermometer und eine ganz neue Rosteramaausstattung. Die Frau sagt nun, dass er genauso sei, wie die anderen und geht mit Pauline ins Geschäft gegenüber. Nelson kommt in diesem Moment hinzu und sieht, wie Jeannie blinzelt. Nach einigen Sekunden öffnet sie es und holt den Braten heraus. Die Frauen wollen daraufhin alle den Ofen kaufen. Nelson versucht zu ihnen durchzudringen, doch sie beachten ihn gar nicht. Eine Frau sagt daraufhin, dass sie erleben will, wie er einen Kuchen backt. Nelson drängelt sich inzwischen durch. Sie wollen nun Marmorkuchen mit Schokoladenguss und Jeannie zaubert einen dabei. Die Frauen beschuldigen sie nun des Betruges. Der Verkäufer sagt nun, dass er sich sicher ist, dass ein Missverständnis vorliegt. Nelson will Jeannie nun mitnehmen, doch der Verkäufer hält Jeannies anderen Arm fest. Nelson versucht mit Jeannie zu fliehen, während die Damen und der Verkäufer sie weiter verfolgen. Akt III thumb|Jeannie lässt Sim erscheinen. Nelson arbeitet wenig später in seinem Arbeitszimmer und geht hinunter. Dann lässt er Jeannie aus der Flasche und fordert sie auf, herauszukommen, weil sie schon den ganzen Abend in der Flasche sei. Jeannie erscheint und sagt, dass einer modernen Frau das nicht passieren kann und hält sich für einen Versager. Tony sagt, dass sie alles hat, was ein Mann sich wünschen kann. Sie sei warmherzig und fürsorglich. Sie brauche ein Ventil für all die Liebe in ihr. Er will ihr ein Tier, wie einen Hund, Katze oder Papagei zulegen. Jeannie sagt, dass sie früher ein solches Tier vom Sultan hatte, es hieß Sim. Nelson sagt, dass sie in eine Tierhandlung gehen und sich ein solches Tier holen solle. Besser noch, sie soll den alten Sim herholen. Jeannie sagt, dass er ein phantastischer Meister sei und lässt Sim erscheinen. Als er brüllt bemerkt Tony, dass Sim ein Löwe ist und schleicht sich rasch weg. Zitate Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Hintergrundinformationen Der reale Harun ar-Raschid regierte von 786-809 als Kalif von Cordoba. Marco Polo lebte hingegen von 1254 bis 1324 und besuchte die mongolischen Großkhane Berke Khan und Kubilai Khan. Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)